counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elite Abyssal
Welcome Hi, welcome to CSWiki! Thanks for your edit to the CS Grenade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- J*Rod (Talk) 00:21, 2009 December 25 Re: Zombie mods I allow the use of articles for subjects of mods of Counter-Strike, so Zombie Mod can have its own category and navbox as well as any other gameplay mod that comes across J*Rod 20:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Cut stuff That's great. What can I do to help? --StrikerBack 15:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and add it then. It could be interesting. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 23:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, Since you're one of the most active contributors other than myself, I was wondering if I could get your input on something. The other two Bureaucrats/Administrators seem to be inactive, and I was hoping to have them removed to make way for more active contributors in the future. Do you support this decision? Please reply on my talk page in the same format as the other people. --StrikerBack 14:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Weapon caliber images Got any more of those caliber images like the one in the FAMAS gunbox? --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 13:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tables That's great, but why are you removing the basic information from the article? --StrikerBack 13:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, but it's alot easier to view the information quickly right in the article rather than using the table, as the table can be somewhat difficult to look at quickly. And alot of people don't use tables at all - personally I prefer reading the article and never looking at tables. I can't see any reason why the information shouldn't be in both places. We don't need to be like other wikis, we can do our own thing and make it work effectively. --StrikerBack 14:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Steam It's K Momiji Inubashiri. I might not be able to play from time to time due to lag but if I could play, feel free to jump in and join. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 14:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Steam It's K Momiji Inubashiri. I might not be able to play from time to time due to lag but if I could play, feel free to jump in and join. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 14:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Glock 18 Because as I said in the summary, the images are low quality and non-transparent. I've been busy lately, but I will make higher quality transparent ones soon, for all of the weapons. --StrikerBack 19:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) No. Do not put them back in again. --StrikerBack 17:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: 2 things I use Adobe Photoshop CS4 (upgrading to CS5 when it becomes available) for all of my images, and I don't use Steam friends. --StrikerBack 19:55, April 22, 2010 (UTC) World models What did you use to get the images of the world models? --StrikerBack 05:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mind if I turn the images transparent? --StrikerBack 13:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sprays Yes, of course. --StrikerBack 16:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Custom Maps Yes, I am. But sure that I don't know all the maps. And this will be my second project, since I'm trying to adapt this wiki to CS2D. *'Custom Maps Project' *'Counter-Strike 2D Project' Perhaps I could make a fusion between these, and that all maps that are both in CS and CS2D, but don't show description for CS2D... I'll make that description. :) Go! Go! Go! --- [X|[̲̅я̲̅σ̲̅d̲̅я̲̅i̲̅g̲̅σ̲̅ ̲̅x̲̅]] {TALK} « 20:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 00:20, June 21, 2014 (UTC) CSS Beta Thanks for informing me. --StrikerBack 04:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Do you plan on getting the rest of the images for the Counter-Strike: Source achievements? --StrikerBack 02:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) .357 SIG Maybe I'm missing something here, but if 13 rounds is 1 full magazine, how is 52 rounds 2 full magazines? Wouldn't it be 4? --StrikerBack 17:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, alright thanks. I don't have much experience with Deleted Scenes, so I wasn't sure. Thanks again. :) --StrikerBack 20:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Editors I think the problem is that most people who play the Counter-Strike games are not really interested in information. However, I think the amount of visitors we get is much higher than the amount of editors we have. :) --StrikerBack 22:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Achievement images Hey, the user Omnicube1 uploaded a few images of achievements, but they are not the same size (64x64) as when you upload them. I was wondering if you could re-upload them in the 64x64 size sometime. --StrikerBack 22:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. :) --StrikerBack 16:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I really appreciate everything you do to help the wiki. :) --StrikerBack 17:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) left 4 dead So B-MAN do you like left 4 dead? If you do, do you have a profile? P.s. PLEASE respond... Bearfoot2 20:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot2Bearfoot2 20:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I did it Congratulations, that's quite an achievement. But how does 1k edits relate to getting administrator rights? --StrikerBack 19:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I mean, what do you want administrator rights for? --StrikerBack 20:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: left 4 dead Alright!Bearfoot2 21:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot2 Hacking What the heck, Im not gonna hack you, you seem NICE! Bearfoot2 00:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot2 re: hacking For the last time I WILL NOT HACK YOU! YOUUUUU!!! I PROMISEBearfoot2 03:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot2 CSO The focus of this wiki has always been and always will be the main series, consisting of Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, Deleted Scenes, and Counter-Strike: Source. For all intents and purposes, Counter-Strike Online is a spin off created and targeted for the Asian gaming market. It really doesn't have a place on this wiki. He's free to create his own CSO wiki if he'd like though. --StrikerBack 19:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The game is intended for the Asian market, and in all likelihood, most of the world will never play it. The focus should be on the things that everyone has access to, and the things that are most popular. Also, we don't have to be like every wiki. We're our own wiki. Things can be different and still be good. --StrikerBack 20:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) friend invite If you want me to give you a friend invite . You need to tell me how because I dont have a steam account. By the way sory for deleting my coments without your permission! If it requires a steam account I cannot do it.Bearfoot2 15:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot2 RE:Combine Overwiki Yeah I find them to be a little pompous there. BTW whats the link to put in a request for adminship at the Central wiki? 19:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Adminship Thanks, I'm going to put in a request. 19:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits Hey, What do you mean by bot personality, and how are you going to name unnamed character articles? --StrikerBack 18:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Layout Talk on Steam about that, not here. --StrikerBack 20:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Bullets (by the way this is DrAg0n) how to get the information about the damage to the different parts of the body. If you don't do it I am guessing Striker does so if you do it Striker how do you get the information? That's correct, but Monobook will only be a personal choice, so the default layout will have to be the new layout. Also, Monobook doesn't support several features, so the wiki will be edited and designed with the new layout in mind rather than an aging Monobook. --StrikerBack 18:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Respond * I do not have any Steam account. Sorry.. * Thanks a lot! The software you gave to me was the one I was searching for ages! * How you do transparency in Paint? --Dean amx 08:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Transparency Ok.. --Dean amx 08:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Communication * Yes.. I'm using the pirated copies of CS * MSN? I don't have one. I have yahoo, google & fb account only.. --Dean amx 08:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pirated Copies * What can I say, I am Malaysian. It's so hard to get original CS. If you want to ban me, just do it (I am not challenging you) --Dean amx 03:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sprites * How to extract sprite files?? ConTraZ VII 13:23, November 6, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks a lot. I will give it a try. --ConTraZ VII 14:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Confirmation Thanks for the offer but I do not want to be a constributer. I will be online to this site for about two months. Sorry ConTraZ VII 00:47, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Recent Edits Owh~ Now I know. Thanks a lot. Let me know when I make mistake another time. --ConTraZ VII 13:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) 357 I found that there is 357 magnum revolver sound file in DS. Is that mean it's cut weapon? --ConTraZ VII 13:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. Never mind then --ConTraZ VII 04:09, December 7, 2010 (UTC) CZ Tour of Duty (ToD) BoT What do you think if we create pages about the bot in CZ ToD (Razor, Bandit, etc..). We will make report about their bravery, weapon, skill and more. Hope you agree with me (please!) --ConTraZ VII 13:36, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then.. --ConTraZ VII 23:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:ToD You create the page then link it to Counter-Strike: Condition Zero page. --ConTraZ VII 10:20, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Basic Need There are somethings that I don't know: * How to delete pictures? * How to make a redirected from? Hopefully you can answer. I'm a noob. --ConTraZ VII 14:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Vehicle infobox I moved it to "Infobox vehicle" rather than it being "Vehicle infobox". --StrikerBack 16:41, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :No. --StrikerBack 16:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Tour of Duty Missions Ok. --ConTraZ VII 01:59, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I got some questions Hi, B-MAN. I got some questions, and I think that you are the most apropiate user to answer my questions *Did you take official screenshots from Steam? I need official screenshots of another game to another wiki *Where did you take the concept art? At the end of Deleted Scenes, I saw some concept arts, for example: from Moses Sepulveda, the Spetsnaz Truck being attacked by the terrorist helicopter, etc *Can you pass me the extra missions from Deleted Scenes? Only I need the maps, the rest (sounds, titles, etc) it's on the game files. Maybe you're going to need my hotmail. Bye, bye SIERRA 23 21:08, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Extra missions from DS If you're asking if I got a Steam account, I haven't got one. That's why I'm asking to you, because you upload in-game screenshots from the extra missions. SIERRA 23 13:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I'm trying to get input from every active contributor on this wiki and I could use your help. We (the contributors) are debating on whether or not to add new features to the Counter-Strike Wiki. Please read the full blog post by clicking here, and then voice your opinions by voting where you oppose or support, in the comment section and be heard! Thank you. --Saytun 23:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC Re: Template Problem I'm afraid I can't fix that. Due to the way you have the articles named, it's using the interwiki linking system. As far as I know, the only option is to use a different naming convention. --StrikerBack 16:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Tour of Duty maps You want to change the Tour of Duty maps? --ConTraZ VII 23:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I had talked to StrikerBack. I will combine Tour of Duty maps into one. E.g: *Dust: Tour of Duty Easy. *Dust: Tour of Duty Normal. *Dust: Tour of Duty Hard. *Dust: Tour of Duty Expert. I will combine the above articles into a single page named Dust: Tour of Duty. --ConTraZ VII 10:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Alright then, I'll do it. --ConTraZ VII 14:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Jobscope After you have done editing Hostage rescue zone/Gallery, please make walkthrough for Tour of Duty campaign maps. *Dust (Tour of Duty)/Walkthrough *Office (Tour of Duty)/Walkthrough *Prodigy (Tour of Duty)/Walkthrough etc.. Thanks. --ConTraZ VII 14:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) New Feature Notice anything new? :D I found out how to do it. I will add Did you know? soon also. Saytun 04:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Moving to Shoutwiki Hello, I am sending you this message because you are one of the active editors on the Counter-Strike Wiki. Recently, an anonymous user asked if Counter-Strike Wiki wanted to move to Shoutwiki. At first, I didn't like this idea and got mad at the user. After looking at all of the wikis that moved to Shoutwiki I became interested. I am currently discussing with the anonymous user on how moving will work. There are a lot of advantages that the Shoutwiki has over Wikia. The biggest reason is that Shoutwiki uses up almost the whole screen while Wikia leaves a lot of extra space. The only drawbacks are that Shoutwiki doesn't have an achievement system and you will have to make a new account. Some people might be disappointed but it really isn't that big of a deal. If you strongly oppose this idea, please tell me why. I would love to hear feedback from our users. Saytun 21:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: What wiki are you talking about? I'm not involved with any Counter-Strike wiki other than this one. --StrikerBack 10:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I can't give you rights there because I don't have rights there myself. After deciding to stay on Wikia, I didn't bother getting rights on that site, so it's been inactive and mainly used by spam bots. You should know though that I have been talking to somebody from Curse for the past few weeks, and that the content on the site that's been copied from this wiki (which is basically everything at the moment) will be either removed or credit will be given to this wiki, as is required with the CC-BY-SA license that is used by Wikia. --StrikerBack 12:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 07:52, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII''']] 07:55, July 26, 2014 (UTC)